Run Harry RUN
by DarkHime213
Summary: This is a pure Ginny bashing fanfic. It's in the same world as April fool's day fanfic. Ginny is going to get some hate in this so is you like her please don't ready also there will be bad mature scene in this so please beware. that's all please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a Ginny Bashing Fic. It is in the same universe as the April fool's special. If you haven't read it that's okay because they are all over the place. If you like Ginny don't read because she is going to be her Absolut worse in this fanfic. There will be a lemon scene in here and probably every chapter will have something. That was your last warning. I hope you all enjoy.

It started out a morning day for Harry Regulus Black Prince or Harry Prince for short. All was going well with classes and life, in general, that is until.

"OH, Harry darling." the annoying voice of Ginevra Weasley rings down the hall. She rushes to grab him, causing her way to short skirt to blow up behind her allowing everyone to see underneath.

"Hello Ms. Weasley, I'm a bit busy so maybe we could talk later." She grabs his arm crushing it against her breast. He looks up trying to avoid looking down her shirt which is missing a button.

"OH, Harry you know you can call me Ginny if you want. I mean its easier to scream." He turns his head hope she didn't catch his reaction.

"I understand" He pried her hands off him. "But have so much to do and so little time." She reaches for him, but he is able to dodge it.

"But Harry" she whined out trying to be cute. "I need some assistance in Transfiguration and since you have the highest score I was hoping you could tutor me." He looks down at her in shock.

"Me um no Wait why not ask some on in your year. I mean Professor Minerva" He sees a way out. "Professor Minerva could help you I mean she teaches the class and has tutoring days. It's perfect." He looks up in relief until.

"Oh, Mr. Prince I see you aren't to busy perhaps you could help her now or later." Harry turns to see an annoyed Minerva glaring at him.

"But I am busy. I have many assignments to complete and" He is cut off by Ginny begging him not to cancel and how he promised.

"Mr. Prince I am disappointed. If you make a promise you keep it." She starts off.

"But Professor I didn't"

"No Mr. Prince you will keep your word, so I better see both you and Ms. Weasley in the library tonight or I will deduct points. Do you understand young man?" He glares at her but thought of how he was raised.

"Yes Professor." He turns to look at Ginny "how about four today?"

"Oh, Harry you know I'm busy at four" she giggles sickly. "How about eight?"

"I have a plan around that time so how about five?" He sees her grumble.

"But I'm only free at eight." Minerva glares at Harry.

"Fine eight will have to do. I guess I'll have to tell my father I can't help him brew today." Minerva looks at him.

"Well, Mr. Prince That would be your own fault for not remembering the promise you gave Ms. Weasley. Now I hope you both have a swell time tonight." She says walking away.

"See you then Honey" she runs away giggling leaving him annoyed and grossed out in the hall. He walks to his next class before lunch. "I need to get to class.

He rushes to charms only to run into the boy who lived himself sucking faces with Ms. Weasley.

"Hey get lost nerd." He grinds into her causing her to moan out loud at the same time.

"Gladly but your blocking the way" Harry couldn't see them stopping or listening to him. Especially when they started to kiss again. "Fine, I'll go the long way around." It wasn't that long but he was already late and they decide to make out on the fastest route. He makes it to class on time but barely. Draco waves to him as he plops down.

"Hey what happens." He could see how frustrated Harry was.

"I rather not talk about it" He opens his book to focus on his work.

The class ended uneventfully that was until Potter decides to lose his mind.

I hope you all enjoyed. **Bye bye**.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a Ginny Bashing Fic. It is in the same universe as the April fool's special. If you haven't read it that's okay because they are all over the place. If you like Ginny don't read because she is going to be her Absolut worse in this fanfic. There will be a a very bad sex scene in here. That was your only warning. I hope you all enjoy.

"Hey Prince, I heard you been flirting with my girl." He stomps up to Harry trying to scare him.

"I don-" Potter punches him across the face before getting blasted into a hall by Harry magic. "As I was saying I don't know who your girl is but if she with you I wouldn't touch her. Have a good day Potty." Harry walks off to get an early lunch.

Harry went to the library to finishes some work before his and Ginevra study session. He headed to the back hoping to avoid everyone when he hears moaning coming from the back. Thinking nothing of it he tones it out until.

"Harry Harry HARRY!" gets squealed out by the girl. He freezes when he realizes who it was.

"Who was she with and why do I even care." He realizes he doesn't care but he is the only Harry in the school except for a first-year Ravenclaw. "So, who was she with." He sneaks down the row of books.

"They should be here" He removes a book and wishes he didn't. Ginevra was bent over a table with someone that makes filch look good having his way with her not that she minded.

"Yes, oh Harry yes." She pants out trying to be sexy but failing horribly. "YES YES" her back arches as he releases inside her. He lays on her panting like a dog yet looking like a mixture of a dog, pig, and goat but what Ginevra says next causes Harry to nearly vomit. "OH, baby wait switch." The fat older student stands up looking a sweaty mess when he flips Ginevra over and.

"OH FUCK YESSSS" she screams, and he bottoms out in her other passage.

Harry full on sprints out the library to the nearest loo. It a minutes later when he leaves. Harry heads back to the library to retrieve his stuff when Ginevra walks past him talking to Her boyfriend.

"So, you think you can get that little creep expelled." Ginny smile

"Or worse." Catches Harry's eye. "See you tonight Harry" He shivers, grabs his items and flees to the Slytherin common room.

"I can't do this maybe I can fake sick or something or I can throw myself off a tower maybe." Muttering to himself he didn't see his grandmother watching him.

"Harry dear what wrong. You seem to stress." She pulls him into her office for tea.

"I'm in trouble grandma." She looks over to see him freaking out.

"Alright, dear relaxed and just explain to me what going on." He takes a breath and explains everything from this morning to what happens in the library. "Well sweetie I can get you out of the tutoring, but Minerva will just make you do it another day.

"Thanks, grandma but I can't be alone with the girl. I have to do something." A thought pops up in Harry's head. "Wait I got it but grandma." She nods. "you never saw me kay." She nods again giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Have a good day dear" She waves him off as he flies out the room. He grabs Draco and Pansy while rushing to the empty classroom they call a the hideout.

I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and I hope it wasn't to short. **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a Ginny Bashing Fic. It is in the same universe as the April fool's special. If you haven't read it that's okay because they are all over the place. I don't own any of the characters excepted for the ones I do own please enjoy.

Sakura Lisel: Thanks for the review. Potter Jr. doesn't know easy breezy is cheating on him and she was with another guy while Harry was in the Library. As far as she knows her plan will work and don't feel bad for Potter Jr. he is just as guilty. **Again thank you for the review!**

"Guys I'm in trouble but I have a plan." He sits on one of the many couches they have "Weaslette wants to get me expelled or worse." He informed them of what happened that morning and in the library.

"Are you sure this was going to happen today?" Pansy asked nervously sitting across from him with Draco next to her laying down.

"Yeah, why?" Harry says looking at Pansy.

"Today In the girl's bathroom I heard some girls tell me Ginny had a large arsenal of love potions and she planned to use them soon." Draco looked confused.

"When did you hear this?" She looked at him

"A little before heading down here." Harry stands up and walks around the room.

"Who did you hear it from?" question Draco.

"Granger was the one to scream it but I only got it because of Lavender Brown. Apparently, Potty has been on a crusade to harassing any girl and every girl."

"Now that I have heard of." Draco forces Harry to sit. "This month is Lady L's. He flirts with all females and some males with the letter L as a first name." Draco laughed "Remember yesterday Potty had a black eye. Yeah, that was all Neville. He and Lovegood have been dating for a few months and Potty decided she needed a real man. Yeah, Neville killed that idea fast." Harry was laughing now.

"Guys I have a plan but I need both your help." He looks to Pansy "Can you get Lacy win Ravenclaw to flirt with Potty." She nods but looks confused. "Draco, I needed you to get me some ingredients." Draco stands up.

"anything but what will all this do." Looking at the list Harry wrote up on the spot.

"You will figure it out soon but for now please get the supplies Draco and Pansy have Lacy get Potty the back of the library at seven." Pansy nods and leaves the room to find Pansy.

"Draco gives thins to my father and he will give you the ingredients no questions asked." Draco walks out to get the ingredients. "Now to find a slut I mean Ms. Weasley." He walks around Hogwarts for a while looking for her when he hears moans coming from a broom closet.

"Yes yes so close Michel Michel MICHEL!" She screams it out the last time slamming the door shaking it hard. The groans from the Michel don't seem to be slowing down so Harry puts a Ward to tell him when the door open and head outside to do some homework. It was maybe ten minutes later when the wards active and he had to get back before she left. Harry came across her sucking face with another guy heading back into the closet.

"What is this girl." Throws up the same ward but goes to the library. It a good forty-five minutes later when it goes off. Harry makes it back just in time to see her shut the door "Good grief I'll tell one of her roommates to tell her" He walks to dinner to make sure Draco and Pansy where good with their side of the plan. Draco comes stomping up to him with his face completely red.

"Really" He shouts but quiets just as fast. "A lust potion Really" He angry whispers to me. "Your father gave me the potion but you're going to have to explain why you needed it and next Hogsmeade weekend. You buy me chocolate got it." He looks at a laughing Harry in frustration but smiles seeing his friend looks so relived.

They walk into the great hall and Harry sees Lavender leaving.

"Hey, can you tell Ms. Weasley to meet me in the back of the library for her tutoring." She waves him off not wanting to be seen talking to a Slytherin. Even if he is one of the most popular guys in school.

I hope you all enjoyed Reviews are always welcomed. **Bye bye**.


	4. Chapter 4

This is just a Ginny Bashing Fic. It is in the same universe as the April fool's special. If you haven't read it that's okay because they are all over the place. I don't own any of the characters excepted for the ones I do own please enjoy.

"Hey Pansy, did talk to Lacy?" Pansy points over to the Gryffindor table to show Lacy flirting with Potter.

"Did that answer your question" The two leave the great hall. "well no dinner for us."

"Relax will be fine now let's get to the library before those too." The take the short route and make it just before Potty and Lacy get there. They see Ms. Pince leave the library and head to the great hall for dinner.

"Okay, they are coming let's hide." Pansy ducks away from the door when Potty comes in with annoyed looking Lacy.

"Aw come on baby let me see them ti-" He crumbles face first into the floor.

"Thanks for the save Pansy." Pansy shakes her head with a smile.

"No thank you for getting him here and for forgetting that you came to the library with him." Pansy and Lacy smile as they wave goodbye at each other. "Okay now what do we do?" she looks at Harry as he grabs potter's feet along with Draco and drags the idiot to the back. They prop Potter in a chair and surround him.

"Okay, first we make him look and think like me for at least ten minutes." They each put a time glamor spell on Potty and a temporary compulsion spell on him for about five minutes.

"Okay I'm tired but the compulsion spell is on him, the glamor will stick around for ten minutes and last but not least the lust potion." He pours half down Potter's throat. "and the rest is reserved for Ginevra." The library door creeks open slowly as a redhead steps in.

"Harry are you hear." The look-alike moans. Harry walks out to great her.

"Hey Ginny, I'm set up my stuff in a back room go head I left a drink for you." She heads to backroom Harry was talking about to see it was the prefect lounge. She walks to a table with a small drink on it downing the potion like it was nothing.

"Well that was disgusting but it won't matter soon enough." She pops open a flavored lust potion and drinks a sip poring the rest into Harry's drink. "The flavor weakens it but if you double the effect than it equals itself out." She looks up "Thank you, mom, for being so gullible. The door opens and she stands up trying to pose in a sexy way. "Oh, Harry are you ready to study Charms." He gives her a flirty smirk.

"I was informed we were studying Transfiguration." She gives a fake gasp as he gulps down the potion infused drink.

"I'm so forgetful I guess I will have to share the book with you." She says unbuttoning her top.

"Oh, Ginny do you really want to study" He grabs her pulling her close grinding into her. "Because I didn't bring you in here to study." He lays her on the table and starts Kissing her in a hungrily. in her mind, she can't help but think of her boyfriend as she kisses back.

I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and I hope it wasn't to short. **Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

This is just a Ginny Bashing Fic. It is in the same universe as the April fool's special. If you haven't read it that's okay because they are all over the place. If you like Ginny don't read because she is going to be her Absolut worse in this fanfic. There will be a a very bad sex scene in here. That was your only warning. I hope you all enjoy.

Outside the room, the three Slytherins are watching the door.

"should one of us go check to see if it worked," Pansy asked

"I'm not doing." Harry says "I've seen enough of Ms. Weasley.

"I don't wanna I'm still going to eat tonight." Draco looks over at Harry. "I hope this wasn't the only part of your plan."

"No, it wasn't but the last and most crucial part takes place in about fifteen minutes remember Ginny came early." They shake their heads.

"Okay fine but what do we do now," Pansy asks as a loud moan and muffled screams ring out followed by some hard and loud thumps to the wall.

"At least we know it works but" Draco is cut off by both Pansy and Harry dragging him away. "Okay fine."

The fifteen minutes flew by fast due to Harry being with friends just finishing work and hanging out but when Harry saw Professor Minerva and his father both walk into the library his day got better. He put on a confused face and walked to Minerva. Before she could even speak Harry was one step ahead of her.

"Professor Have you seen Ginny she said we would meet in here at eight but its been ten minutes and I haven't seen her." Minerva looked shocked but was already comforting.

"Its alright child perhaps she is here and you just missed her." She asked back.

"Maybe but I checked everywhere but the Prefect lounge. Mostly because she can't get in there without a prefect badge." They walked to the lounge behind them Severus, Draco, and Pansy followed behind. They stayed behind to give Severus a heads up and to hopefully not see anything. They reach the door to enter and check to see if it is locked.

"See locked know you should just relax and" A loud scream has Minerva rushing inside only to be frozen in shock. Two of her lions on the Prefect table doing something indescribable. Potter was on top of Ms. Weasley pressing her face into the table not that she minds. It seems he has lost himself in lust.

"Harry Harry HARRY" she screams pushing back into Potter never noticing the change. "Get me pregnant get me OH SHIT" she screams as Potter slams her head down on to the table forcing her to see the open door and audience.

"YES YES YES YES YES OH FUCK YES" Potter screamed out cuming in a very shocked and wide-eyed Ginny. "Fuck Ginny you ass is tight FUCK" still moaning and groaning in her. she tries to push away but he forces her back down.

"I'm a take that ass again." He looks down at her "or maybe I should fuck that –"

"MR. POTTER, MS. WEASLEY" Potter looks over to see he has an audience.

"Fuck" Minerva scream and ranted for hours after Severus kicked the Slytherin three out the library and by morning everyone had heard what had happened and understood why Gryffindor was the first house ever to hit the negatives twice.

I hope this was enjoyable. Reviews are always welcomed. **Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

This was supposed to be the last chapter but its not. I don't own any characters unless I do. Please enjoy.

Potter was a laughing stock for a while, but it blew over after his father bought the entire Quidditch team new brooms, but he was still in trouble with his mother.

"How idiotic are you." The screams had lasted for hours and it didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon. "She is a year younger and if you had gotten her pregnant you would be a fifteen-year-old father.

"Come on mom it not like you and dad didn't do this kind of thing." His mother blew up even hard but this time his father was right next to him suffering with him.

"James we are going to talk after I through with him. James fled the room. "Sweetie I love you but what you did is insanely dangerous. So, I had an old friend brew me a potion. It won't let you get erect whenever you are around young ladies." He screams about how unfair this is when she science him with a spell. "It will only last until you learn your lesson or until I give you the cure. So please understand I'm doing this because I love you." She spell the potion in him and adds a sleeping-draught along with it. He was out in minutes.

"James, we needed to talk about our Hogwarts days." She could taste the guilt he was sending off.

It took a little longer for Ginny to get out of the limelight due to her mother's meddling.

"Ginevra Weasley what you did has shamed us very much." she tries to speak up but her father cast a silence spell on her. "I wasn't done. Your mother and I are ready to pull you out of school with how terrible you are acting and don't let me forget your grades."

"Please please, mum dad I won't do it again I swear." They look at her grovel for a while and do a silent agreement.

"We know you won't be." Molly stands up and pulls out a clear plastic belt. "but we have decided to do something much worse." Ginny gulps as her mother explains what the clear belt does."

"No mommy no please don't make me wear that." she panic knowing that if her mother put that chastity belt on her she is as good as done. Potter won't want anything to do with her "please." She begged as her father charmed in around her waisted.

"Relax it will only activate when you are about to engage in sexual activity. other than that, it is a cute belt that you are going to wear until you graduate." The shock of the situation made Ginny pass out. Author carried her to the infirmary while Molly explained the spell to Minerva. They left hoping that their daughter won't cause any more trouble.

The two woke up in the infirmary hours later. The headed to Dinner watching as everyone they pass laughed and giggled at them. They finally made it to the great hall only to be left frozen at the doorway. The Gryffindor hourglass was filled with coal or dark stones.

"What happened to us why don't we have Ruby's Ron" Ginny basically screamed out at her fluster brother.

"Well Gin that is"

"What happens when"

"You get busted doing the"

"Deeded in school."

"Especially by the"

"Professor McGonagall" The twin and Ron rushed away in laughter leaving the two idiots to stand in front of the Gryffindor table while everyone glared. Not a soul spoke to the two for days. It took a few days, but they learned how it happened and swore to get revenge on Harrison Regulus Prince.

I hope this was enjoyable. Reviews are always welcomed. **Bye bye**


End file.
